


How Could I Say That?

by phantomlove908



Series: 'textsfromthetailors' inspired [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy and Merlin are friends!!!, M/M, Professor Harry Hart, Professor Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Eggsy accidentally calls Professor Hart by the wrong name.-----"How did I even let that happen? And to Professor Hart?!" It’s not like he could have passed it off as a joke.





	How Could I Say That?

**Author's Note:**

> I got permission some time back before I wrote this.
> 
> If you'd like to request any other posts, please find me on tumblr, phantomlove908:  
> https://phantomlove908.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here is the original post:
> 
> http://textsfromthetailors.tumblr.com/post/159683335956/602-i-accidentally-called-my-professor

Eggsy rushed out of the lecture hall as fast as he could.

 _How did I even let that happen? And to Professor Hart?!_ It’s not like he could have passed it off as a joke.

He pressed a hand to his cheeks attempting to offer some relief to his face that was red and hot with embarrassment. He closed his eyes and sighed but nearly jumped when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

“For fuck’s sake, Merlin. Warn a man before you scared him.”

“Watch it lad, I’m still a professor,” he smirked and preened. Merlin was a close friend and mentor, but he also happened to be a professor at the university.

Eggsy responded by sticking out his tongue at him.

“Real mature, Eggsy. What’s got you so distracted? I haven’t seen you like this in quite some time.”

He looked away, “Nothing.”

“Who is it this time, some nice lass or bloke?”

Eggsy’s face turned a deeper shade of crimson and blurted out a quick, “No!”

Merlin grinned, “So I was right, always am.”  

Eggsy crossed his arms and kept pouting.

That was when Professor Hart decided to walk pass them. “Professor Morrison,” he greeted Merlin before looking down to Eggsy, “Mr. Unwin.” The two men didn’t even have time to respond because with a quick wink to Eggsy, he was gone.

Eggsy took a deep breath as if he were holding it for a really long time.

“What the bloody fuck was that,” Merlin asked while he turned to Eggsy who looked like he couldn’t get any redder.

“Uh, well, you see,” he looked down trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

“Spit it the fuck out, Harry doesn’t just do that.”

“I was talking with Professor Hart and I was saying goodbye when I accidentally called him _daddy_.”

“Well, fuck, lad. I think he liked it.”


End file.
